


it came to him on a summer night

by fearfulGuillotine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also jane and kanaya, also this is a stand alone fic but it will have a continuation, first work published EVER, homestuckendexchange, the rest of the strilondes are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearfulGuillotine/pseuds/fearfulGuillotine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone would’ve asked Dave Strider if he wanted to be on a long term relationship when he was eighteen years old, he would’ve shrugged and said he was more interested on getting a scholarship on the college he wanted.</p><p>It probably had a lot to do with the mess that was his brother’s relationship with that one english English boy -yes, two times english, one for his nationality, one for his last name,  Or maybe it had to do with the crippling anxiety that filled him when he thought about having someone so important in his life after what had happened with Bro.</p><p>But who cared, really?</p><p>Certainly not him. That was for sure.</p><p>-----------------------<br/>my (late) gift for tumblr user pandagamers for the homestuckendexchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	it came to him on a summer night

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please, if you see any mistakes, point them out to me so I can fix them!  
> I'll probably come back to fix some errors after a friend of mine reads it

If someone would’ve asked Dave Strider if he wanted to be on a long term relationship when he was eighteen years old, he would’ve shrugged and said he was more interested on getting a scholarship on the college he wanted. Or maybe getting a job so he could finally buy that professional mixing program he wanted so much. 

Did he care about relationships? Hell no. Why would he? 

That bird had flown away a long time ago. He had been there, looking up at the clear blue sky, and then, after a long minute in silence he had opened his hands towards the sky. “Go on” he said “be free” and finally the last fuck escaped from his fingers, flying away, until it got lost in the distance. The last fuck was gone. He had no more fucks to give about that.

It probably had a lot to do with the mess that was his brother’s relationship with that one english English boy -yes, two times english, one for his nationality, one for his last name, _how the fuck_. 

Or maybe it had to do with the crippling anxiety that filled him when he thought about having someone so important in his life after what had happened with Bro.

But who cared, really? 

Certainly not him. That was for sure. 

And it had been like that for so long that he was completely sure that it would stay that way forever. He would never find a ‘significant other’, and he would never have to make goo-goo eyes at them like both his sisters did with their respective girlfriends -his family was so gay. He loved them all a lot.

And then of course his resolution had to come and crash against a fucking wall, turning into an unrecognisable mess of insecurities and anger towards the world. 

And of course that wall had to have a name -a ridiculous one, by the way, who the hell had Egbert for a last name?-. But not only did that wall have a name, oh no. 

If it had only been a name, it would’ve been fine. No one would like to date a name. No one is like ‘shit yo, Lester Papadopoulos, i’d totally date anyone with that name’. Well there could be someone like that, not kinkshaming. But that was not Dave’s case. Dave needed substance, a great personality, and a cute as fuck container if it wasn’t asking for much.

And boy did the blue eyed wall in a nurse outfit called John Egbert had those things. Not only one of those things, but all of them.

It almost made that trip to the hospital because of pneumonia and his shitty lungs look like a great time. Emphasis on ‘almost’, because coughing so much that you feel like you will end up throwing up your lungs is actually not as enjoyable as it sounds. 

But it was all fine in the end. He didn’t choke to death, and his eyes didn’t end up blowing up, even if it felt like they did. He also walked out of the hospital with a new mug and a piece of paper with John’s name and number on it. And wearing a smile that made his twin sister and older brother question his sanity and actual health status for at least a week. 

After that it had been a really smooth walk down the park.

John had apparently skipped some years of school, and now he was already on his second year at med school. And Dave actually got his scholarship, meaning he would get to study sound design on a local college. A local college that, mind you, was just half an hour away of John’s, so even with their busy schedules, they could easily make it work. 

Most likely because they wanted it to work.

They both really, really wanted it to work.

They didn’t become their friend’s group power couple (that spot would always be for Rose and Kanaya. They were so fucking adorable), but they sure were a strong as fuck couple. Probably because they were also great friends. Probably best friends.

So no one was surprised when they moved together one year and a half into their relationship. 

“I was expecting it, sooner or later” everyone had said when they told them.

And the cake of that night’s dinner was taken from them when Jake and Dirk -whose relationship problems were finally managed and had been stable for the longest time ever - announced that not only were they going to get married but they were also in the process of adopting a daughter.

And that was only the beginning.

Domesticity was like a plague. A beautiful, sweet and incredibly contagious plague.

Little less than a year after Dirk and Jake got their daughter -an adorable tanned baby with green eyes called Jade- Roxy and Jane announced their own wedding. And half a year later it happened again, when Rose and Kanaya were on a business trip to Europe, only to coming back with engagement rings on their fingers and an already set date for the ceremony.

And just like that all the heads turned to Dave. Like that creepy little girl from The Exorcist, except even more terrifying because it was his family and they were wondering about his future. 

And nobody wants that.

Besides, he and John had been dating for three years. The idea of getting married wasn’t in their to-do list and it would probably not be there for some time. Especially considering that they were both still studying, and Dave was also working part time. Their lives were busy enough as they were.

\----------

It wasn’t until two years and a college degree later that it came to him on a summer night. It happened when he looked down at John’s face.

Neither of them were good with summer, but John was worse than him by far. He always sweated a lot, and would always kick the blankets -and sometimes Dave- from the bed. It even took to at least open the window and turning on the fan for him to actually fall asleep. He noticed the traces of sweat on the other’s forehead, and used one of his fingers to try and smooth the little frown that was between John’s eyebrows because of the heat. 

And while he did that his head was suddenly full of the tought of how he wouldn’t mind waking up every day to seeing John’s face. Even if it meant dealing with his stupid taste in movies and prank-apocalypses every April’s Fool. If that meant not being away from this guy, then _Bring it the fuck on_.


End file.
